


Old Friends, New Beginnings

by Tybir



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, Khadgar has a cat, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tybir/pseuds/Tybir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. When Medivh moves back into his old neighbourhood, he brings with him his adopted 21yo son Khadgar, who Lothar falls in love with and the feeling is mutual. Total fluff fic complete with Khadgar owning a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MirandaRoseOfSkywall (lostinmymindforever)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/gifts).



> I haven't written fiction in years but the Liontrust tumblr is just full of so many wonderful things, I thought it'd be nice to have a go at writing again.  
> This work was inspired by this lovely prompt - http://mirandaroseofskywall.tumblr.com/post/146837079462/what-i-need-is  
> It was meant to be a short ficlet but moved really slowly and thus turned into a multichapter affair full of happy fluffy fluff.

“Medivh!”   
“Anduin, Llane!”   
Medivh embraced his old childhood friends as they stepped through the door of his brand new apartment. It had been a number of years since the trio had last been together; they had seemed to grow apart after high school. Medivh had enrolled in the Kirin Tor Academy, throwing himself into his studies and graduating at the top of his classes. He became a famous author but lived rather reclusively, only keeping in contact with his old friends via the occasional email or letter.

Anduin Lothar had gotten married but had become a widower not long afterwards, losing his wife to complications during the birth of their son Callan. After spending a few months grieving and drinking, he pulled himself together with the help of his friends and family, and dedicated himself to his work as a guardsman and raising his son, who was now well into high school and doing well.

Llane Wrynn was born into a noble and wealthy family, and was always busy with his work. He had also left the neighbourhood after graduating from high school, but once he completed his postgraduate degree he returned to their old neighbourhood and married Anduin’s sister, Taria. After many happy years together they birthed a son, Varian, who was now in primary school.

Now that Medivh had finally moved back to their old neighbourhood, the trio were finally together again and Anduin was looking forward to all the fun they could be having. He loved spending time with Llane, but sometimes he felt his old friend had grown a little boring. Apparently having small children did that to a person. Anduin pointedly ignored the fact that a number of years ago he had also had a small child.

 

During Medivh’s move back to the neighbourhood he had stayed with Llane and Taria, who lived next door to Anduin. Medivh had turned down their offers to help him move into his new apartment, but it only took him a few short days to move his things, and now that he was settled, he deemed it appropriate to invite his old friends to visit.

Medivh’s new home was a penthouse apartment with a stunning view of both the city and lake. It was tastefully decorated and meticulously neat, which was not really surprising. Anduin considered himself to be a reasonably neat and orderly person, but compared to Medivh he was messier than a muddy pig. Medivh had been picky about neatness as a youth but as an adult he appeared to have gotten even neater if that was possible.

Welcoming his friends and inviting them into the dining room with attached kitchen, Medivh immediately offered them snacks and drinks. While Llane perused the wine selection, Anduin wandered into the adjoining lounge room, intent on seeing the view from the glass doors that lead out onto a spacious balcony. 

He didn’t get as far as the door however, because he suddenly realised that the room was already occupied. A youth of university age was slouched on the couch, blissfully unaware of Medivh’s visitors as he mashed the buttons on his video game controller. The boy was listening to the game via a headset, and either didn’t notice or didn’t care that Anduin had entered the room.

 

Anduin realised that this must be Medivh’s adopted son, home for the summer holidays. Why someone as neat and orderly as Medivh had adopted something as messy as a child, Anduin wasn’t sure. A number of years ago Medivh had written to his friends to tell them that he had taken in a youth in his teens. The boy was named Khadgar, and aside from hearing about his acceptance into Kirin Tor Academy a few years ago, Anduin and Llane knew little else about him.

Llane had also apparently forgotten about Khadgar, because he came to rather an abrupt stop beside Anduin when he entered the room. Medivh walked past them both, placing the plate of snacks on the coffee table in front of Khadgar. Khadgar immediately paused his game and blinked owlishly, suddenly realising that the room was full of strange people and clearly looking uncomfortable about it.

“Llane, Anduin, this is my son Khadgar,” Medivh announced as he stepped past Khadgar to reach the second couch, pulling the boy’s headset off his head as he did so. Llane joined Medivh on the second couch after introducing himself to Khadgar, nodding to the boy who stared back at him in apparent confusion. Llane realised that Medivh probably didn’t entertain guests very often if at all. Knowing Medivh, he probably hadn’t even warned the poor boy that they were coming over.

“Hi Khadgar, I’m Anduin Lothar,” Anduin introduced himself, sitting next to Medivh’s son and holding out his hand. Khadgar didn’t take his hand, simply staring at Anduin. Great, Medivh had managed to find someone even weirder than he was. Anduin settled for clapping the youth on the shoulder and smiling at him. Khadgar said nothing, but the tip of his ears had gone pink and Anduin found it rather amusing.

 

Khadgar was a handsome young lad. He had short black hair that was neatly trimmed, and a light moustache with the beginnings of a beard. It was clear he wasn’t related to Medivh by blood. Medivh had a long, thin face and blue eyes while Khadgar had a soft, rounded face with such very dark eyes. Dark eyes that were now glaring at Medivh. Khadgar was clearly unimpressed that his guardian had not forewarned him about the company.

Medivh either chose to ignore it, or was too used to teenage Khadgar being annoyed at him about just about everything. Anduin recalled reading a letter in which Medivh had complained about his son’s mood swings. Khadgar had apparently been quiet, polite and helpful as a young teenager. As an older teenager he was angry about everything and upset about everything else. Now that he was a young adult Khadgar appeared to have settled down, but was much more independent and liked to do his own thing. Medivh wouldn’t admit it, but part of him missed the early days when Khadgar had followed him around like a lost puppy that was terrified of being abandoned.

Khadgar now spent most of his time reading, studying or playing games. He did not spend his time entertaining company, but the snacks on the coffee table looked very appealing, so he remained in his seat on the couch. Medivh, Llane and Anduin began catching up. Khadgar appeared to be following the conversation, although half of his attention was clearly on the snacks he was nibbling. Every so often he would sneak a glance at Anduin, even if it was Llane or Medivh who was talking. If Anduin ever looked at him he would quickly glance away, causing Anduin to smile to himself as he shoved another fancy hors d’oeuvre into his mouth. Medivh had always been the better cook out of the three of them.

 

When Llane excused himself to fetch the bottle of red wine to top up their drinks, Anduin leaned back in his chair and draped an arm across the back of the couch behind Khadgar. Khadgar glanced at him warily, and Anduin started to smile back at him, but stopped when he saw Medivh’s eyes narrowed at him. Khadgar was an incredibly handsome young man who appeared to be interested in Anduin, but he was also Medivh’s adopted son, and unless Anduin played this very carefully he could get himself into a lot of trouble.

Anduin returned his hand to his side and sat forward again, this time addressing Khadgar directly, enquiring about his studies at the university. Khadgar was studying the same field as Medivh which was no surprise. His voice was a bit deeper than Anduin had imagined it would be, but pleasant on the ears nonetheless. Khadgar’s responses to his questions were short and he refused to elaborate, and it was rapidly becoming apparent that he had inherited Medivh’s reclusive nature and lack of social skills.

When Llane returned with the wine, Khadgar took his chance to excuse himself by mumbling something incoherent before retreating down the hall, presumably to his bedroom. Anduin raised an eyebrow at Medivh, who returned it with a smirk.   
“How old is Callan now? He must be well into his teen years,” Medivh commented, clearly implying that Anduin was going to have some difficult times ahead of him.

 

“How old did you say Khadgar was?” Llane asked, glancing down the empty hall that Khadgar had retreated through earlier.   
“Twenty one, and don’t get any ideas,” Medivh replied, looking pointedly at Anduin who raised his hands in mock defence.   
“I would never behave dishonourably towards a member of your family,” Anduin reassured him. He waited until Medivh was taking a sip of his wine before adding, “It’s good to know that he’s of age though,” with a shameless grin.

“Anduin,” Medivh warned.   
“Come on Medivh, he’s just trying to get a rise out of you,” Llane pointed out.   
“I can never tell with him,” Medivh admitted, eyes still narrowed critically at Anduin.   
“Come on Medivh, you know I’d never hurt your kid. You’re my best friend. Second best friend. Co-best friend?” Anduin began tripping over his words as he glanced between Medivh and Llane.   
“To best friends!” Llane raised his glass in a toast.   
“To best friends,” Medivh and Anduin repeated as they raised their glasses to Llane’s.

The trio finished up the snacks and Medivh cleared the coffee table. Anduin and Llane moved out onto the balcony to admire the view. After some more discussion, Medivh showed his friends the rest of his apartment. He had a sizeable library that was clearly the pride of his new home, and an impressive master bedroom with another small balcony. He even showed them Khadgar’s room, although whether that was for his friend’s sake or to simply check in on his son, Anduin wasn’t sure.

 

Khadgar’s room was rather tidy for a boy barely out of his teens. He had a ceiling to floor bookshelf neatly packed with books. Even more books were stacked carefully on his desk, along with a variety of writing implements, scribbled notes and some fairly elaborate sketches. One the other side of his desk was a rather expensive looking computer. Clearly Medivh was sparing no expense when it came to taking care of his son.

Khadgar himself was lazing on the bed, book in one hand and the other resting on a silver tabby cat that was lying next to him, purring contentedly.   
“She shouldn’t be on the bed,” Medivh reminded his son as he looked down at the cat.   
“It’s my bed,” Khadgar replied, shifting his arm around his pet protectively. The cat responded by placing a paw over his arm and rubbing her face against it.   
“And I’m the one who will have to wash all the fur out of it,” Medivh retorted, gently retrieving the cat from the now rather cranky looking boy.

Placing a bookmark in his book and leaving it on the bed, Khadgar leapt up and took the cat back from his guardian’s arms, darting out of the room with her. Medivh huffed, wiping fur from his hand on his robes. Anduin glanced at Llane, who was doing a slightly better job at suppressing his smirk. Without another word, Medivh lead his friends back into the lounge room and asked if they were staying for dinner.

Llane had to get home to his wife and small child, but Callan was staying at a friend’s house that night so Anduin was free to stay. He hadn’t been planning to stay at Medivh’s that long, but he couldn’t deny that Medivh’s son intrigued him, and he agreed to share dinner with them. After saying goodbye to Llane, Medivh offered Anduin a drink before heading into the kitchen to begin preparations for dinner. Anduin returned to the lounge and settled himself on the couch.

 

Khadgar was sitting cross legged on the floor beside the coffee table, cooing gently to the cat who was lying on her back and soaking up the attention. Khadgar ruffled the fur on her side and tummy as she rolled over repeatedly, pleased that her favourite owner had returned from university and could finally pay attention to her. While Medivh cooked dinner, Anduin decided to make another effort at engaging the young man in front of him.

“What’s her name?” Anduin asked, settling on a simple question to start the conversation with.   
“Tillie,” Khadgar replied, attention still focused primarily on the cat.   
“I see,” Anduin nodded. Well, that was a short conversation. Since when did Anduin have trouble conversing with people? Taking a sip of his drink, he made another attempt at engaging the youth. “How long have you had her?”   
“Four years,” Khadgar replied after a short pause. “She was a birthday present,” he later added.   
“From your father?” Anduin asked.   
“Medivh? Yeah, who else?” Khadgar looked up at Anduin in utter confusion.

Anduin wasn’t sure what to say. Clearly Medivh and Khadgar had a more complicated relationship than Anduin had assumed. He decided to change tact and shift the conversation somewhere presumably safer. “Have you been to Stormwind before?”   
“No. I only got here Monday,” Khadgar replied, returning his attention to the cat who was clearly unhappy that Anduin was distracting her owner. She had realised that Khadgar was no longer petting her and had crawled into his lap, circling a few times before settling down and starting to purr again as he stroked her dutifully.

 

“Medivh grew up here in Stormwind, with me and Llane. We went to school together,” Anduin said. Khadgar nodded, attention now firmly fixed back on the cat.   
“Has Medivh showed you around yet?” Anduin asked. When Khadgar shook his head no, Anduin pounced on the opportunity presented to him. “I could show you around if you like. There are lots of great things to see in Stormwind.”   
“What sort of things?” Khadgar’s interest was piqued now.

“Well, there’s the old Stormwind castle, it’s a great tourist attraction. The barracks and stables are right beside it. I work at the barracks with Llane so I can show you a lot more than what the public sees. Then there’s Stormwind harbour, where you can see all the big ships going in and out,” Anduin started formulating a list of interesting places to take Khadgar, assuming Medivh didn’t mind. He probably should have asked him first, in truth, but too late now because the boy was clearly interested in Anduin’s offer.

“Does Stormwind have a big library?” Khadgar asked suddenly. Anduin could definitely see why Medivh chose this boy of all children to adopt. He began rethinking his list of places to take Khadgar. Perhaps some of Medivh’s old haunts? Did Medivh even have old haunts? Apart from the great library, there was a museum and art gallery near the castle. Anduin had no interest in them, but Khadgar would probably like to visit them.

 

“Stormwind has a magnificent library,” Medivh joined the conversation, reappearing from the kitchen and settling himself on the couch beside Anduin.   
“Can we go there?” Khadgar asked, eyes darting between both his guardian and Anduin.   
“I offered to show Khadgar around Stormwind, perhaps I could take him to a few places tomorrow. Callan’s spending the weekend with his friend so I’m free,” Anduin put on his most innocent smile as he addressed Medivh.   
“I should go with you,” Medivh decided after a pause.

“Not too early,” Khadgar interjected. If there was one thing university students liked, it was a good sleep in. Tillie apparently agreed, mewing softly before standing up with a stretch and making her way towards the corner of the room where her food bowl sat. Khadgar took this as a sign to feed her dinner, and headed into the kitchen to fetch a tin of cat food.   
“What are you playing at, Anduin?” Medivh wasted no time in interrogating his friend.   
“I’m just trying to be friendly!” Anduin exclaimed.

“I know you Anduin. He’s half your age,” Medivh pointed out.   
“I’m not _that_ old Medivh. Besides, wouldn’t you rather he spent his time with your friends?” Anduin asked, one eye on the door to the kitchen where he heard the cat crying excitedly in anticipation of her meal.   
“He’s very impressionable,” Medivh grumbled after a moment.

 

“Come on Medivh, you know I’d never hurt him. Let me take him out tomorrow, I’ll show him Stormwind then take him out to dinner. I promise to return him home safe and sound and completely sober,” Anduin said in a low voice, watching as Khadgar crouched down in the corner of the room and poured the cat food tin’s contents into the bowl. Tillie shoved her face into the bowl as soon as the food was there.   
“Fine,” Medivh huffed, admitting defeat. Khadgar wasn’t a child anymore, and he hadn’t been for some time.  

“Excellent,” Anduin said more loudly now that Khadgar had returned to them. “I’ll take you to see the castle, docks, barracks, stables, library, museum and art gallery.”   
“Really?” Khadgar asked as he rejoined them, rather enthused at the prospect of seeing so much of Stormwind.   
“I’ll pop round at 9am tomorrow and we’ll head out then. We can have lunch and dinner at the Gilded Rose, the food is great there.” Anduin leant back in the couch, pleased with his plans.

“I better check on our dinner,” Medivh mentioned as he stood up, pausing before taking his leave to add, “bring him home before 10pm Anduin. This isn’t university.”   
“You’re not going with us?” Khadgar asked.   
“I have errands to run tomorrow,” Medivh responded as he left the room.   
“Just you and me,” Anduin said with a smile. Khadgar returned it shyly.


	2. Chapter 2

Anduin was pleased with himself. Khadgar had been relatively silent during their walk to Stormwind Castle, although Anduin was fairly sure the youth was sneaking glances at him. Whatever shyness Khadgar had was lost when they reached their first destination. Khadgar enjoyed the tour of the castle, and was rather interested in the weaponry in the barracks. Anduin took it as an opportunity to tell him about each one, and Khadgar appeared to be listening intently. Their next visit was the stables, where Khadgar gently stroked the nose and cheeks of one of the horses and only half listened to whatever Anduin was talking to him about.

Lunch was a rather quiet affair as the boy was ravenous by then, focused entirely on devouring his meal. They walked off the lunch on the way to the docks, which didn’t really hold either of their attention. The art gallery was equally uninteresting for the most part, with Khadgar only showing interest in a few arcane pieces and a puzzle. Anduin was rather glad that they didn’t spend too long there, as art was more Medivh and Llane’s forte.

Khadgar wanted to spend a little more time in the museum, which held some ancient weaponry and old arcane artefacts. Anduin was mildly interested in the weapons and armour but the artefacts were more Medivh’s strength, he knew little about them. Khadgar appeared to know quite a lot, as he began talking rather animatedly about some of the pieces. Anduin just nodded and agreed with him much as he used to do with Medivh back when they were in high school together.

 

Their final stop was the Stormwind Great Library. After spending a moment to wonder at the high dome shaped ceiling, Khadgar suddenly darted off and Anduin had to jog to keep up with him. Khadgar was clearly at home in the library, constantly changing directions and rapidly finding his way to the arcane section where he immediately began perusing titles and selecting books to read. The last hour of their afternoon was spent in the corner of the library, with Anduin resting on one of the giant bean bags while Khadgar enjoyed his books. Khadgar had apparently forgotten about Anduin’s existence, as he seemed rather surprised when the older man tugged the book he was reading out of his hands.

“You can always come back another day you know,” Anduin said with a smile. Khadgar blushed, grabbing the book back off him before sorting the books he had into two piles.   
“It’s getting late, we should get some dinner,” Anduin suggested, watching as Khadgar nodded while sorting out his books. The boy grabbed one pile and dashed off with them, returning each to its original place neatly before returning for the other pile. He took them to the counter to borrow, offering Medivh’s library card to the girl behind the counter. 

The girl smiled when she looked at the card. “Medivh comes here often, I don’t remember him being so young though,” she said.   
“He let me borrow it,” Khadgar replied shyly.   
“This is Khadgar, Medivh’s son,” Anduin chimed in. “And he’ll probably need his own library card.”   
“Not a problem!” the girl exclaimed, handing Medivh’s card back to Khadgar before printing off a new card for him. She scanned his books and placed them in a cloth library bag for him to keep.   
“Thanks,” Khadgar replied, smiling at her sweetly. Anduin couldn’t help but feel slightly jealous.

 

Dinner was a slower affair than lunch. Khadgar was clearly tired, not used to visiting so many places in a single day. While Anduin and Llane were fit and exercised often, Medivh and Khadgar were more inclined to sit at home reading. Khadgar was content to slowly chew on his dinner while Anduin spoke to him, nodding his head every now and then to show he was paying attention. While Anduin was enjoying the mood, he was starting to wonder whether he was being foolish. He may have married young but he was still around 15 years older than Khadgar. Medivh hadn’t been that far off calling him twice the boy’s age.

Not boy, man, Anduin reminded himself as Khadgar smiled lazily at him. Khadgar may have been nervous at the start of the day, but during the dinner he seemed to become increasingly more confident, and was starting to make his interest in Anduin rather clear. The excited bookworm from the library was gone and a sensual, seductive male was now in its place. Between Khadgar’s flirtatious expression, the way he licked his lips and the gentle tapping of his fingers in front of Anduin’s own hand, it took a lot of effort for Anduin not to reach forward and touch those fingers.

The walk back to Medivh’s house was slow and comfortable. They walked shoulder to shoulder, so close they could almost touch. It felt far too soon when they reached the elevator inside the apartment building. Anduin scanned the key card Medivh had kindly offered him, allowing him access to the penthouse. After they stepped out of the lift, Khadgar paused before inserting his key into the door in front of them.

 

“Thank you for showing me around Stormwind,” he said softly.   
“You’re more than welcome, Khadgar. I enjoyed it very much, it’s not often one gets to play the tourist in their own hometown,” Anduin replied with a smile. Khadgar made no move to open the front door, his eyes continuing to gaze directly into Anduin’s. Anduin took that as a sign of what the younger man wanted, and closed the gap between them with a single step, pausing briefly as they were now chest to chest.

Khadgar smiled at Anduin encouragingly, eyes half lidded and mouth slightly parted in anticipation. Anduin glanced briefly at the closed door behind them before cupping Khadgar’s cheek in his hand. Khadgar leant into Anduin’s palm affectionately, and his smile widened as Anduin leant down to place a gentle kiss on his lips. Khadgar opened his mouth almost immediately, allowing Anduin to deepen the kiss.

As first kisses went, it was truly blissful. It was slow and affectionate and left both of them with rosy cheeks, Khadgar’s being more noticeable due to his pale complexion. Khadgar clearly hadn’t much experience with kissing but he hadn’t fumbled about much, simply content to let Anduin do the exploring and to tentatively feel out the older man’s tongue with his own. After the kiss ended, Khadgar smiled back at him briefly before placing his hand on Anduin’s shoulder, moving forwards again with a clear desire for more.

Smiling regretfully, Anduin placed one hand on Khadgar’s chest and the other atop Khadgar’s own, gently removing it from his shoulder. Khadgar looked mildly disappointed.   
“I’ll drop by later this week, ok?” Anduin said softly.   
“Ok,” Khadgar whispered back, placing one hand in his pocket to fish for his keys without taking his eyes off Anduin. Anduin stepped back regretfully, gaze torn between Khadgar’s piercing eyes and reddened lips.

 

Medivh was waiting for Khadgar in the lounge. He nodded to Anduin who waved from the doorway. Anduin watched as Khadgar dropped his bag of library books onto the couch, greeting Tillie who had abandoned Medivh’s lap once she realised her favourite owner was home. Khadgar leant over the back of the couch to wrap his arms around Medivh, giving his guardian a quick kiss on the cheek before bending down to pick up Tillie and lavish attention on her.

Anduin closed the front door gently, making sure it was locked before he called the elevator. It was good to see that Khadgar and Medivh had a good relationship, and it made him suddenly desire to be home with his own boy. How long had it been since Callan had kissed him last? He was in high school now, giving his father cuddles and kisses were no longer on the agenda, although he didn’t struggle _too_ much whenever Anduin tried to hug him or ruffle his hair.

Thinking about his son, Anduin realised that if he was to seriously pursue a relationship with Khadgar then Callan would have to be told. How would the teenager react to such news? It had been a very long time since Anduin had lost his wife, and he had never dated seriously since then. He had gone out on a grand total of two dates over the past five years, with two different women. Neither had really set his heart on fire, and Anduin had wondered if anybody could make him feel like that again.

But the way Khadgar had looked at him over dinner that night... Anduin knew this was worth a chance. He had only gone out with the two previous girls after Callan had suggested it, so it was fairly likely that his son would be supportive of him. Callan wouldn’t mind that Khadgar was male, but what would he think about his age? Anduin wrinkled his nose as he thought, unsure of how to approach the matter. Should he continue seeing Khadgar and only introduce him to Callan if it became serious? How serious was serious? When should he talk to Medivh about it, for that matter? He was fairly sure Khadgar wouldn’t say anything. The boy may love his guardian but he was still a university student. University students didn’t tell their fathers who they were dating.


	3. Chapter 3

As it turned out, Khadgar didn’t need to tell Medivh about Anduin, because Medivh had already guessed. Whether he had guessed from Anduin’s behaviour during their introduction two days previously or if Khadgar had behaved differently when at home, Anduin wasn’t sure. It was the very next day when Anduin bumped into his old friend, who was clearly not too excited to see him. Medivh had his arms crossed and a rather determined look on his face.

“Come on Medivh, you know I wouldn’t hurt him,” Anduin said in way of greeting, deciding to go for the direct approach. It appeared to work because Medivh uncrossed his arms and stopped looking at Anduin like a hawk about to dive at its prey.  
“I know. He’s just so... young,” Medivh sighed.  
“He’s twenty one Medivh. He’s not your little boy anymore,” Anduin replied gently.  
“I know, I know,” Medivh repeated.

“Medivh, I promise,” Anduin said, placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder supportively. “I promise I won’t do anything to hurt him. He’s a wonderful young man and I really, really like him. And he certainly likes me. I won’t try to rush things with him, and I won’t let him rush. Can you please just give us a chance?”  
“I suppose if it had to be someone, I’d rather it be you,” Medivh relented. “Besides, it’ll be good for you to see someone,” he continued, sly grin working its way onto his face.  
“Yeah yeah, don’t you start. I hear enough of that from Callan,” Anduin grinned back.

“Speaking of Callan, when are you going to bring him around?” Medivh crossed his arms again, raising an eyebrow at his old friend.  
“Well...” Anduin rubbed the back of his head uncertainly, pulling his fingers through his thick brown hair.  
“Why don’t you bring him for dinner tomorrow night,” Medivh offered.  
“Ok, that sounds good,” Anduin nodded.  
“Excellent, see you at five thirty,” Medivh replied, nodding to Anduin as he turned to leave. “I’ve invited Llane and Taria as well,” he added before Anduin could protest. Great, an entire family affair. Anduin sighed. Hopefully the dinner wouldn’t be awkward. 

 

Anduin and Callan arrived promptly at 5.30pm the next night. Medivh opened the door and invited them inside before returning to the kitchen to check on the meal he was preparing. Llane and Taria had already arrived and were standing near the door to the balcony, admiring the evening view. Khadgar was on the couch next to Varian, placing Tillie on the younger boy’s lap and watching as he stroked her gently. Tillie purred loudly in appreciation, pleased to have someone new to play with.

“Llane, Taria,” Anduin greeted his family, accepting a hug from his sister.  
“It’s good to see you Anduin. You too Callan, how are you doing?” Taria smiled warmly at her nephew who greeted her in return.  
“Hi Varian, do you have a new playmate?” Anduin ruffled the hair of his little nephew playfully.  
“Khadgar’s letting me play with his cat,” Varian announced as he beamed up at his uncle.  
“Isn’t that nice of him,” Anduin said with a quick glance at Khadgar, who smiled up at him in return.

“Callan!” Varian exclaimed as soon as he caught sight of his cousin.  
“Hi Varian, who’s that you have there?” Callan asked as he sat beside the small boy.  
“This is Tillie, she’s Khadgar’s cat. He’s letting me play with her,” Varian replied, gently stroking the cat’s soft fur.  
“Callan, this is Medivh’s son Khadgar,” Anduin introduced them. “This is my son, Callan.”  
“Nice to meet you Khadgar,” Callan said as he shook the hand Khadgar had offered him.  
“Likewise,” Khadgar replied.

 

The dinner was a less awkward affair than Anduin had feared it would be. He was seated between Medivh and Llane, with Callan sitting opposite him. Llane sat next to his wife Taria, who was making sure Varian was eating his vegetables. Khadgar was on the other side of the table between Callan and Varian, and was helping Taria encourage Varian to eat his broccoli.  
“Dip them in the sauce,” he suggested between mouthfuls of potato.  
“Eat the whole thing Varian,” Taria instructed.  
“Khadgar didn’t eat all of his,” Varian said pointedly, looking at Khadgar’s plate where the stalks of his broccoli had been left. After swallowing his mouthful, Khadgar stabbed the nearest stalk with his fork, dipped it in the sauce then ate it without hesitation, looking at Varian expectedly. Varian screwed up his face as he looked back at his own plate before copying Khadgar’s movements.  
“That’s a good boy,” Taria said, satisfied.

During the meal Anduin was too busy catching up with Medivh and talking with Llane to pay much attention to Khadgar. Khadgar didn’t seem to notice, too busy interacting with his new friends. Callan was mature for a teenager, and was able to hold a conversation quite well with Medivh’s son. He enquired about Khadgar’s studies, then offered his own study plans for after he graduated high school. He had clearly thought a lot about his future, and Anduin had to admit that he was very proud of his boy.

 

After dinner the adults relaxed on the couch and continued their conversations. Varian had wanted to see Khadgar’s room, so the three youngest boys headed down the hallway with Tillie in tow. It was quite late when Taria decided they had to leave, as it was getting close to Varian’s bedtime. Anduin offered to retrieve the boy, and headed down the hallway in search of his nephew. The door to Khadgar’s room was closed, but he could hear quiet voices and a giggle that had to belong to the youngest of the three.

Anduin pushed the door open carefully. Tillie noticed immediately and meowed loudly in greeting, alerting the three boys to Anduin’s presence. Khadgar and Varian were sitting cross legged on the bed, a toy that Anduin recognised as his nephew’s sitting on the bed between them. Callan was sitting on the chair in front of the computer desk, and had been in the middle of a conversation with Khadgar before Anduin’s intrusion.

“Sorry little man, but it’s time for you to get home to bed,” Anduin told Varian, smiling regretfully as the grin slipped from his nephew’s face.  
“But Uncle Anduin,” Varian whined, looking rather forlorn.  
“I’m sure Medivh will invite you over again to visit Khadgar and Tillie,” Anduin reassured the boy, mildly amused that the cat had recognised her name and decided it was an excuse to rub against his legs. He bent down to give her a quick scratch behind the ears before gesturing for Varian to exit the room. With a dramatic sigh the young boy slipped off the bed and returned the toy to his pocket, waving goodbye to his new friend and to Callan.

“I’ll come visit you tomorrow,” Callan promised his cousin, waving back as Anduin guided Varian towards his parents. Callan and Khadgar, with Tillie in his arms, also left the bedroom, waiting politely by the door as everyone bid goodnight to Llane and his family. Khadgar kneeled down to let Varian give Tillie a last pat on the head before they had to leave. After they were gone, Anduin turned towards the younger boys but they had already darted back into Khadgar’s bedroom. He heard the sound of a computer game starting up briefly before the door was closed.

 

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” Medivh asked as Anduin collapsed onto the couch beside his friend.  
“You can’t even imagine how he makes me feel,” Anduin responded, slightly dejected. He had reassured Medivh the day beforehand and thought everything was good between them, but clearly his friend still had reservations. This time however, they didn’t seem to be about Khadgar.  
“I know you like him,” Medivh conceded, casting his gaze down the hallway. “But is he old enough for you? You’re out here doing boring grown up things like conversations while he’s in there with your son playing video games.”

Anduin frowned. That night Khadgar had really felt a part of the family, but perhaps on the wrong side. He’d been one of the kids. The seductive Khadgar from earlier that week had been carefully tucked away. Briefly Anduin wondered if this dinner was all a part of Medivh’s plan, but one look at his concerned friend made him rethink that. Anduin sighed. He had a lot of thinking to do.

The pair shared a glass of port before Anduin decided it was time to depart. Tillie didn’t bother announcing his arrival at the bedroom door this time, but she did look at up him from her spot on the bed. Callan and Khadgar dutifully turned off the game once they saw Anduin, and said their goodnights. Callan ducked into the guest bathroom before leaving, giving Anduin a brief chance to talk to Khadgar alone.

 

Khadgar gently closed the bedroom door, giving them a small amount of privacy. Before Anduin could even come up with anything to say, Khadgar was suddenly on him, arms wrapped around his neck and lips pressed hard against him in a passionate kiss. It wasn’t a rough kiss exactly, as nothing Khadgar seemed to do was rough. He was always soft and gentle, malleable even, and Anduin couldn’t resist wrapping his arms around the younger man’s waist and returning the kiss.

He hadn’t meant for it to carry on, but after the initial passion it turned into a slow, gentle kiss that Anduin was loath to end. It did end rather abruptly however when Callan swung the door open, an incredibly smug grin on his face as he looked at up his startled father.  
“No please, do continue,” he grinned from ear to ear. Khadgar shoved the teenager out of the room playfully, and Anduin felt a wave of relief wash over him. Medivh seemed to be ok with this, and now he knew Callan was ok with this too. Whether Taria was ok with this he decided to deal with at a later date, but what was most important was that his son didn’t disapprove of his relationship with Khadgar.

They spoke of it on the brief walk home, Anduin admitting his worry that Callan thought his new boyfriend too young.  
“Of course he’s too young,” Callan replied with a shrug. “But he’s nice and if you like him and he likes you then it doesn’t really matter, does it.” Anduin felt a swell of pride, and he ruffled his son’s hair playfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to end the story here because I don't know where to take it without a time skip and possibly some smut, and this is supposed to be a fluffy fic about the start of their romance. If I can I'll write a sequel, but no promises. I will try though!


End file.
